


Sunset Curve One Shots

by Kikibaya



Series: JATP Phanfics: Something to Read until Season Two [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: "Home Is Where My Horse Is" by Jeremy Shada featured!, Alex's Parents Are Homophobic (Julie and The Phantoms), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bobby is Misunderstood, Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, Bobby is not a bad person, Bobby | Trevor Wilson-centric, Chapter 9 Posted: The Bathroom Scene Part Two!, Different storylines each chapter, F/M, Family Fluff, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, Luke Alex & Reggie attend Los Feliz High School just in 1995 not 2020, Luke-centric (Julie & The Phantoms), M/M, Non-Canonical Backstory, One Shot Collection, One Shots for each chapter, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Reggie Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie/Luke...maybe?? lol, Set before the Orpheum, Slight mention of religion, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), What's going on with Reggie?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikibaya/pseuds/Kikibaya
Summary: One Shots centering around the boys of Sunset Curve. Set Pre-Canon and Pre-Season One. The first chapter is Bobby & Reggie. I'm thinking of doing Luke & Alex for Chapter Two. Will be updating pretty consistently. Summary for Chapter One: Bobby is in the studio sulking when a very soaked Reggie comes in and runs up to the loft. Bobby has no idea where to go from there...Update: The Bathroom Scene Part Two is here in Chapter 9!!! Finally find out Reggie's secret. And maybe a secret Alex has as well? Make sure to read the chapters entiled "Playing for Pizza" and "The Bathroom Scene Part One" before reading the newest (and last) chapter! Stay tuned because a special Christmas fic is coming!!
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Reggie & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke for Chapter 4, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Reggie
Series: JATP Phanfics: Something to Read until Season Two [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013343
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	1. Sunset Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! Thank y'all so much for your support so far. I've written tons of Jatp stories that are Post-Canon, so now I'm gonna try my hand at Sunset Curve!

Bobby had always been a little bit jealous of their friendship. I mean, he would never admit it. But, it was the little things that got him. It was the smile Alex would flash to Luke. The way Reggie would always know when to cross the stage to sing into Luke’s microphone. The secret handshakes the three of them would share after a particularly good performance. Bobby frowned as he strummed his guitar. Why does it always seem like I’m the odd one out? 

…

Reggie had always been a little self-conscious about sharing his problems with the guys. He knew that they knew about his home life, but he couldn’t help but feel like a burden. It was the little things he did that gave him away. It was the smile that stretched a little too widely across his face. The layers of clothing he would wear even though it was like 90 degrees outside. The little jokes he would make whenever someone asked him if he was ok. Reggie sighed. Today had been a particularly bad day. His folks had just simmered down from a huge fight and Reggie had been caught in the middle of it all. 

“He got another F on his Physics homework?” Reggie recalled his dad bringing up the sore subject. Reggie had always hated Physics. Perhaps it was because the concept was just so strange to him. Physics was all about the math behind motion; the science behind energy, sound, heat. And while Reggie was a musician, these things came naturally to him. He didn’t need calculus to explain how to play a killer rift or how to amplify sound to make it radiate around the room. These things just kinda happened. 

“You can’t blame him honey.” His mom had spoken up. “It’s not like he gets any help with it.” Her tone had been accusatory.

“You’re one to talk.” That’s when the physical fighting had started. Plate throwing, fists flying, bruises forming. So much chaos was going on, that they didn’t even notice Reggie balled up in the corner crying. Reggie thought about if for a moment. Well, if they did notice, they just didn’t care. 

After tolerating their fighting for what seemed like hours, Reggie had finally gotten the courage to run up to his bedroom, get together his bass and a bag of clothes, and climb out his window. He remembered biking to the studio, tears streaming down his face. At one point, he had nearly gotten hit by a car as he forgot to notice the red light at the intersection. 

He appeared at the studio frazzled and soaked. It had been raining pretty hard outside (one of the reasons he had missed the light). Reggie noticed Bobby. He looked downcast, but Reggie decided to keep his distance. He knew Bobby was a loner when it came to dealing with his feelings. At least, that’s what he’d always figured. Bobby just seemed so distant sometimes. He was always the last to comfort Reggie--if he ever did--and, he was always the last to share if something was bothering him. 

Bobby looked up at the soaking wet bassist. He noted that his eyes were a bit more red, a bit more puffy than usual. For a split second, he thought about saying something. Instead, he just nodded a hello. 

Reggie waved back before climbing up to the loft to change. If it had been Luke or Alex, he probably would have just changed in front of them. But Bobby...he wasn’t really comfortable doing that yet. 

A couple minutes passed, and Reggie still hadn’t come down from the loft. Bobby was starting to get worried. He stopped strumming his guitar. Softly, he could hear noises coming from above him. 

Reggie looked down at the picture he was holding. He had found it in the pocket of one of the hoodies he had brought with him. There they were. Luke, Alex, Reggie, and his parents smiling happily from outside his favorite pizza place. Little Georgio’s Pizzeria. He missed it so much. He sniffled a sob. The last time he had gone there had been on his 12th birthday. He hadn’t gone since. 

Tears and droplets of water from his still sopping-wet leather jacket stained the picture, causing the ink to blur into rainbow swirls of discoloration. He tried to wipe the tears off, only doing so just made it worse. He hugged the picture close to him. The hoodie and any desire to change cast aside.

Bobby welled up courage inside of him. Man, I can’t handle this! I-I don’t know what to do… He finally cracked. “Reggie...you ok man?” He cringed at how apathetic he sounded. Comforting people really wasn’t his specialty. That’s what Alex was good at. 

Silence. He heard a deep inhale like Reggie was trying to hide the fact that he was there at all. “R-Reggie?” Bobby tried to force more concern into his voice. “Come down and we can talk if you want.” He urged him to come down from his hideaway. 

He heard Reggie sniffle. “Oh-okay.” He agreed in a small voice. Bobby saw him poke his head out from around the rail of the loft. Gingerly and carefully, he made his way down the ladder. 

Bobby noticed that Reggie was still soaking wet. “Dude, why haven’t you changed? You’re all wet.” He cringed at himself as he saw Reggie visibly flinch a little. Maybe a little softer next time. He told himself. He tried again, this time his voice came across as affectionate. “Reg, let me get you a hoodie. You look like you’re shivering.” And he was shivering, just only partly because of the cold. 

Bobby quickly climbed up to the loft and threw down a pink hoodie. Alex’s hoodie. He figured Reggie would probably like that, and Alex wouldn’t mind. He’d seen Luke wear it before anyway. Reggie caught it. “Thanks, man.” He mumbled, a sniffle following the last syllable. 

Reggie stared as he noticed Bobby had gotten down from the loft and was now in front of him. For a second, he considered just leaving the hoodie and staying in his wet clothes. After a few seconds though, he relaxed. Bobby was trying really hard to comfort him. He took off his jacket first, and then his white tee. 

Bobby gasped. He had never noticed before, but Reggie’s chest, ribs, and arms were covered with scars, bruises, and lesions. He noted that one of the bruises, a particularly nasty yellow one on his arm, appeared to be fresh. “Re-Reg.” He balled his fists in anger. Who’s doing this to you? Bobby figured it had to be someone at school, but he wasn’t sure. He was the only of the four who didn’t know yet about Reggie’s parents. Reggie just hadn’t found the need to bother him about it. 

Reggie stopped dead. “Oh.” He whispered. He had forgotten that Bobby didn’t know. “I guess the guys didn’t tell you then…he trailed off. 

“Tell me what?!” Bobby’s voice rose in pitch. Reggie flinched again. “S-sorry.” Bobby bit his lip. 

Reggie took a deep breath. Ok Bobby...he thought...you deserve to know. “My-my parents fight all the time...you know that...Bobby nodded...but, recently…” He paused for a moment, his voice steadily growing shakier. “Recently their fights have been getting out of control. To-to the point that I-I kinda end up being the one they take it out on.” Reggie broke down into tears. 

Bobby’s whole demeanor took on that of a big brother. He raced to Reggie’s side and hugged him, his hands patting his back in comfort. “It-it’s ok Reg. We’ll find a way to fix this…” Bobby promised, yet he had no idea how to go about doing it. He stayed there for a while, comforting Reggie as he sobbed into his shoulder. 

After some time had passed, Bobby looked up. Luke and Alex had come in. They were at the door, looks of concern sprawled across their face. Bobby nodded at them to come over. They immediately ran to Reggie and joined in the hug.

From that moment on, Bobby no longer felt alone. Whenever Reggie had a fight with his parents, he ran to Bobby’s house (or Luke’s if Bobby wasn’t around). Bobby smiled that night as he strummed his guitar in the studio. It was the little things that lifted up his spirits. It was the way Reggie smiled at him when he smashed out a rhythm on his guitar. The way Luke started asking him to help write lyrics. The way Alex told him that he looked good in leather (ok, so maybe that scared him a little). A grin spread across his face. They finally trusted him. And as long as Sunset Curve stayed together, he would trust them back.


	2. Love and Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke may know all about chemistry...but...he knows NOTHING about true love. Maybe Alex can help? Or: Reggie gets a crush and Luke is dying to find out about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter, but I found it really hilarious to write! I mean...these guys literally have no brain cells!!

Reggie had always been good at English--he understood the emotions that hid concealed behind common dialogue, he knew how to interpret the ambiguity of poetry, and he had the unique ability of being able to imagine the scenes of a play dance through his head as he read a script. 

Math. Math was Alex's thing. Oddly enough, although his anxiety when it came to social issues was through the roof, he had little to no anxiety when taking tests. He was weird that way. Maybe it was because everyone else hated tests--yep, that's why he liked them so much. Reggie never understood it, but where he was able to read words Alex could read numbers. Maybe that's why they had become such good friends, afterall, opposites attract. 

Luke. Ahh, Luke. He wasn't really good at any subject. Sure, he would claim that he was good at chemistry...but...that really wasn't the case. More appropriate, he was good at blowing things up. The real chemistry he had was with girls. They absolutely adored Luke. And that made Bobby crazy jealous. Luckily enough, Alex and Reggie never minded. Luke never knew why exactly...well, he sorta guessed why Alex didn't mind...but Reggie...he didn't understand. 

…

"Alex." Luke was lying down on the couch, a guitar pick hanging loosely from his lips. 

"Yeah?" 

"Why doesn't Reggie get jealous?" Alex looked at him quizzically in response. Luke coughed awkwardly. "You know...he trailed off for a second...like the way Bobby sometimes gets after a show." 

Alex smirked. "What, are you upset that he doesn't get jealous of you flirting with other girls?" 

Luke reddened as he picked up on what Alex was implying. "No." He almost shouted defensively. "No, I just figured he might be jealous that all the girls seem to wanna hang around me." Luke looked down. 

Alex sighed. "You can be so clueless sometimes." Luke looked up at Alex, his eyebrows rising in a question. 

"Whatdayamean?" He slurred his words quickly together. 

Alex let out a breath. "My guess...Reggie’s not jealous because he already has found someone he likes." Luke reddened again. Does Reggie like me? He wondered. Is that what Alex is implying? Man, sometimes he really was clueless. 

Alex laughed and put a hand to his chest. He could just about read Luke’s mind. "Not you, you dork." Luke almost looked hurt at the response, but then quickly sighed in relief. 

Alex continued. "Haven't you noticed that he's been late more often to band practice." Luke looked confused again. 

"Yeah, but I just thought that was because of his parents. You know how they like to keep him locked away on school nights." Luke shook his head, he didn't understand it. Why are Reggie’s parents so possessive over the boy when they clearly hate his guts? I mean, they've told the boy "things were better before you came" right to his face, yet they still demand he comes home every school night by twelve and can't leave the house in the first place until 6. 

Alex huffed. Clearly Luke wasn't getting it. He tried being more obvious. "Haven't you noticed him checking himself more often in the mirror, playing with his hair more, writing down "lyrics"...he air-quoted the word...for hours on end." Luke gasped, understanding coming across his face. 

"Reggie has a girlfriend?!" Luke’s jaw dropped.

"Or boyfriend." Alex chimed. 

"Yeah." Luke conceded. None of them really knew where Reggie's interests lied. Luke often joked that he could fall in love with a piece of pizza if it could talk back. Reggie had agreed. Luke couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. 

After a moment of silence, Luke spoke up. "So, are we gonna ask him about it?" His eyes were almost pleading. He needed to know who Reggie had a crush on. Like now. 

Alex flashed him a mischievous smile. "I think we should just let it happen." Luke looked up at him in astonishment. 

"What?!" He cried. "Why?" 

Alex smiled before smartly replying. "It lies not in our power to love or hate, for will in us is overruled by fate." 

Luke did a double take. "Well, what does that mean?" 

Alex chuckled, he had heard Reggie say the verse before. It was a line from a poem by Christopher Marlowe. 

"No clue." Was all he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else thought it was Luke Reggie had a crush on? I guess we'll never know...hehehe! ;D 
> 
> BTW, the line of poetry comes from Christopher Marlowe's "Hero and Leander". The poem itself is about lovers who live on the opposite sides of a city...CUTEE! <3


	3. Wake Up, Wake Up (if it's all you do)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke, Alex, and Reggie experience their worst nightmares. (Sorry for the brief summary, but this really sums it up! ;) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning for fear in this one if creepy dreams...well, creep you out lol. Lots of psychology behind why the boys dream what they do. Can you pick up on it??

Luke could feel sweat running down his back. Despite this fact, he was shivering. His vision shifted between dream and reality. 

He saw his mother's face. She was smiling. Well, that's new. Luke thought. His mom leaned in closer, she was now standing over him. 

"Honey, it's time for school. Wake up." Luke thought he heard his mom say, but after a while he felt like it was just the dream talking. He struggled to block his eyes open. Sleep held them shut tight. 

"Mom, wha-what time is it?" He called out. 

Emily smiled warmly at first, but then the grin twisted. It was as if something had possessed her. Luke opened his mouth to scream as his mother's face morphed into that of his dad's. 

"You will never make a life for yourself at this rate." His dad, well at least his dad's face, sneered. 

The creature morphed back into the image of his mom, her teeth pointy and lipstick two shades redder than usual. Luke tried to scoot backwards. "Ma-mom?!" He stared at her incredulously. 

"What?!" The voice replied. "I'm not your mother. I would never be the mother of some 17-year-old rockstar wannabe." She hissed darkly. 

Luke jolted awake at the sound of something crashing. It was his shelf. Apparently, he had chucked a pillow at his wall during the bizarre nightmare. He took breaths in rapidly. 

Luke heard rapid footsteps, then his door opened. "Luke, honey is everything alright." His mom looked at him, concern buried deep in her gaze. He gulped. 

"Yeah, it was just a dream." He mumbled shakily. 

…

Alex's eyes widened. Where am I? He wondered as he surveyed his surroundings. He was in what appeared to be a meadow. The grass was soft beneath him...well, it would have been if he could actually feel it. 

He reached down and felt the grass between his fingers. He sighed in realization as he noticed the lack of sensation. Usually grass made him itchy, he was allergic afterall. I must be dreaming. He thought. It was unfortunate because the scene in front of him was astonishing. 

The meadow was dotted in purple wildflowers and Indian paintbrush. The sky was clear, Carolina blue. And, not a single cloud polluted the sky save for a few white, cotton candy-like wisps. Alex took in the sight. If only I could stay here forever. Then none of my problems could ever touch me. He sighed. It was wishful thinking. 

He laid there for a while, his eyes closing ever so slightly. He closed them completely, hoping the moment would never end. Everything was perfect. The only things missing were his two best friends sitting beside him. 

Alex opened his eyes. He was still in the meadow, yet something had changed. The air had chilled ever so slightly, the clouds that were once nonexistent gathered now in large, grey crowds. He wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly uncomfortable. 

A noise sounded behind him. He stood up in alarm. After he heard the sound again, he began to run. 

Alex ran as fast as he could, where exactly he was going...he had no idea. He stopped short. In front of him was what appeared to be some sort of graveyard. He turned around. The sound boomed again. He took a breath. I guess it's the graveyard then...he stepped inside the gate. As it closed, Alex heard the eerie twaaang of metal hitting metal. 

He moved quickly past rows of headstones, their limestone bodies disintegrated by the elements. After walking for quite a while, the rows appearing to be endless, something strange caught the corner of his eye. He stopped cold.

A look of sheer horror appeared in his eyes. The tombstone to the right read: Here lies Luke Patterson, beloved son and friend. He choked, to the left another read: Reginald Shada. Alex nearly broke as he noted nothing else except the boy's name written almost illegible on the stone. His eyes then met the center tombstone: Alex Joyner, it read, May God judge you as you deserve. 

Alex's hand clutched at his heart. Is that it? Had his parents never forgiven him? Is this how he was going to be remembered...as a mistake? 

… 

Reggie turned back and forth beneath his covers. His heart was racing. Sweat matted his black hair to his forehead. He was dreaming...no, he was having a nightmare. 

There he was, resting on a soft, squishy waterbead. No...it wasn't a waterbed, it was a...a...a tomato?! He looked around himself to see bright, yellow-green seeds contrasted against a red exterior. He sat up, his arm landing in pulpy mush. Eww…he thought. This is weird! After a while though, he relaxed. He had had dreams like this before. Just last week, he had dreamt about riding a puppy in space. 

His relaxation soon faded. A large object was zooming in on him fast. He rolled out of the way just in time as the object landed with a harsh whack beside him. He looked up, eyes wide in fear. It was a knife, he realised. 

Oh no! Reggie felt the surface he had landed on: wood. I'm on a cutting board! The knife landed sharply again, this time it was inches from his face. 

Reggie screamed as he ran fast. The knife fell faster and faster, missing him at times by mere millimeters. Laughter sounded above him. He looked up to see the face of the chef...it was his mom! 

He ran quickly, dodging past giant salt and pepper shakers, stepping over plates that felt like porcelain ice rinks, and sliding on melted butter that has dripped over its dish. He found himself sliding...tripping...falling! 

AHHHHH!!! Thump! He landed on top of what appeared to be a lake of red and gold. He inhaled deeply. Pizza! Reggie leaned down to take a bite, yet as he did so he felt the air grow warmer and warmer. Clang! Reggie turned around. His face fell. He had just realized it…he was standing in a giant oven. 

Noooo!! He cried out loud. Waiiit!!! 

… 

Alex ran to the studio, he had to get out of the house. He could not go back to sleep.

Luke waved goodbye quickly to his mom. She just frowned. "I'll be back soon, I just remembered I left something at the studio!" Luke lied, he was planning on staying there all night. 

Reggie climbed out his window and headed out to the studio, hopefully Bobby wouldn't mind. 

The three boys got to the studio just about simultaneously. 

"Hey!" Luke piped up. 

"What are you...Alex began.

"Doing here?" Reggie finished the question. 

They stared at each other for a moment before answering. "Bad dream." They had all explained in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Alex's dream really hits hard. Honestly, one of my worst nightmares would be for your family to judge you for who you are. Note to everyone: No matter what anyone says, God loves ALL people. 'Nough said <3


	4. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a One-Shot covering a prompt given to me by Mukelover09!!! Summary: Luke's parents are planning on going out of town and taking Luke with them. Luke wants to spend time with his boyfriend Alex and, with Reggie's help, fakes sick in order to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Mukelover09 for the prompt suggestion! If anyone else has a prompt they would like me to write over, feel free to leave it in the comments below!

Luke sat on his living room couch and crossed his arms across his chest. His face was all scrunched up in a pout. His parents would be going on a trip tomorrow out-of-state to see his cousins and aunt. Needless to say, he would have to go with them.

Ugggh! Luke internally huffed. Tomorrow was supposed to be the day he and the band would be performing their new song to celebrate the opening of a new smoothie shack on the beach. Reggie and Bobby’s parts were already done, he just had to get the drumming worked out for Alex. Alex. Luke instantly blushed as he thought about getting some "alone time" with him. Sure, they wouldn't really be alone--Reggie was to blame for that--but, he had been excited for it nonetheless. That is...until his parents had ruined it all! He crossed his arms tighter. 

A knock sounded on the door. "Reggie, come on in sweetie." Luke heard his mom say after she had answered the door. 

Reggie stepped inside, a cheery grin sprawled across his face. "Luke!" Reggie practically dove right into Luke's side. Luke pushed him away with a huff. 

"Wh-what's the matter?" Reggie's voice sounded a little hurt. 

Luke ruffled his hair to indicate he wasn't mad at him. "Sorry, Reg." He apologized. "It's just...he sighed...my parents decided on a whim to go see our extended family tomorrow, and I have to go with them!" He stressed the "I" out in annoyance. 

Reggie immediately understood Luke's point of irritation. "Ooooh...he said in a somewhat teasing tone...and that means you won't be able to spend time with Aallleeexx!" He held out the syllables of Alex's name, jumping quickly off the couch when he did so to avoid any punches that might have been directed his way. 

Luke glared at him and pouted more. "Exactly." He mumbled. 

Reggie paused for a moment in thought. Luke looked at him. Oh no! Not his "I have a plan" face!! 

"I think I have a plan." Luke facepalmed. Here we go again! 

Reggie continued. "One time, when I had to attend a mandatory dinner at my dad's workplace, I faked vomiting to get out of it. I mean, I already went to the dinner, but after meeting those snobs...I had to leave." 

Luke slowly nodded in understanding. Now this could work. "You might be on to something Reginald." He looked mischievously up at Reggie. 

Now it was Reggie's turn to look cross. "You know I hate that name." He pouted. He recovered quickly. "Anyways, let's go make you sick!" 

Now at that, Luke looked slightly terrified. 

Reggie picked up on it. "Oh, don't worry. Nothing I've done to fake sick has killed me yet!" He smiled widely, Luke was still uneasy. 

…

"Annnndddd, done." Reggie just finished the finishing touches to Luke’s makeup. Luke stared at his face in the bathroom mirror. Woah, this is actually pretty good! Luke made a mental note to remember Reggie was good at makeup. That would definitely come in handy for future issues. 

Reggie looked at his masterpiece in satisfaction. Perfect! He thought. Luke looked utterly terrible. His eyes appeared red and puffy, his skin paler than usual, cheeks flushed. Reggie put up a finger, indicating he had an idea. He ruffled through his pockets. "Here." Reggie held up a copper penny. Luke raised an eyebrow. "Put it under your tongue" Reggie instructed. "It will cause your temperature to be read as higher by the thermometer." 

Luke looked at him astonished. When did he get to be so smart? Luke took the penny and did as instructed. 

"Ok, now you just have to hide under the covers and pretend to be sick...easy!" Reggie winked at him. "I'm gonna head out, but I'll plant the seed on my way out...if ya know what I mean." Reggie chuckled as he left, his hand forming in a quick "ok" sign. 

Luke gave a thumbs up before leaving the bathroom and burying himself under the covers of his bed. He took a deep breath. You got this Luke, channel your inner actor. 

Luke could hear Reggie from downstairs. "Goodbye Mrs. Patterson...oh, by the way, Luke didn't look so good today when I was talking to him. I think he might be sick." Reggie gave his best fake look of concern. Emily frowned, but nodded to Reggie as he exited. 

Luke’s mom was upstairs in a matter of minutes after Reggie had left. She knocked on his bedroom door. "Luke, honey. Are you feeling bad?" She frowned as he didn't respond. She entered the room. 

Luke was lying in bed, covers held tightly over his head. She went down and sat on the side of the bed. Gingerly, she pulled the covers away from him. She gasped.

"Luke, dear you look horrible." She put a fist to his forehead. "You do feel a little warm." She pursed her lips. "Let me go get a thermometer." 

"No, mom. I feel fine...real...he let out a fake cough. She frowned deeper. 

"You don't sound fine to me." She said in her protective mom voice. At that, she left the room.

Emily returned moments later with a thermometer. "Open up." She cooed. 

"Mahwm!" Luke cried in protest. "I'm not a baby!" He grabbed the thermometer and shoved it quickly under his tongue, making sure the tip touched the penny he had been hiding. This better work! He thought. 

The thermometer beeped a few moments later. Emily took it from him. "Hmm...100.8." She mumbled. "Yep, you're staying home." 

"Yes!...Luke quickly coughed to recover himself as he saw a confused look cross his mother's face...I-ah, I mean awww!" 

Emily smiled at him sympathetically. "It's ok dear, you just get some rest." She patted him gently and then left the room. Before leaving she called out. "Let me know if you need anything! Call tomorrow if your fever gets any worse." Luke nodded vigorously before shoving his head under the covers again. 

…

It was finally the morning that his parents would be leaving. Luke sighed in relief as he heard the front door slam shut below. Yes! He thought to himself. Sweet freedom! 

Luke jumped so fast out of the covers that he had to steady himself, black dots crossed his vision. Woah, got up too fast! 

He threw on one of his sleeveless shirts, chose a pair of jeans with chains running across the pockets, and finished the look with a beanie. The beanie was dark green this time, one of Alex's favorite colors. His actual favorite color was pink, but Luke wouldn't submit himself to that kind of torture. 

Luke rushed out of his house and hopped on his bike. He peddled faster than he ever had before, his heart racing 170 bpm. 

He got to the studio and practically threw his bike into a nearby bush to hide it from potential thieves. He gingerly dusted himself off before heading into the studio. He stepped inside.

"Oh, hey Luke!" Reggie piped up. Luke sent him a death glare. What was he doing here?!

"Looks like my plan worked!" Alex eyed Reggie from where he was sitting at the drums. His plan? Honestly, Alex thought it best not to ask. 

Luke's lips curled up in an embarrassed grin. "Yeah, thanks Reg." He gave Reggie a quick gesture indicating he wanted him to leave. 

Reggie stared at him blankly. "Go!" Luke practically shouted. 

"Yep, yep. I'm leavin'!" Reggie chuckled as he took his bass from the stand and began strumming some cords. "I'll just go make sure Bobby stays out of the studio." He gave Alex and Luke a wink before leaving. Alex gave him a sheepish smile in return. Bobby didn’t know about Luke and his relationship. Really, the only one who did know was Reggie. 

"Hey." Alex said cooly as the two of them found themselves alone. 

"Hey." Luke blushed. "Thought you might wanna work on your solo for our gig later." Luke smiled, hearts in his eyes. 

Alex shyly moved a piece of golden hair from out of his eyes. "Sure." He replied. 

Alex shifted out from his place behind the drums. Both him and Luke went to sit on the couch. "So, how'd you escape your parents this time?" Alex mused. 

Luke smirked. "It's a long story." He replied as he moved his arm around Alex's shoulder. Alex sank into him and rested his head on his chest.

"So, are you gonna tell me then?" He asked quietly. 

Luke smiled warmly. "Yeah, I'll start from the beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this! It was a joy to write! Have an awesome day!!!


	5. Kidnapped Reggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...this one is absolutely crazy!! But, in summary: Reggie awakes to find himself all alone with a strange taste in his mouth. Will the guys find him before it's to late???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This One-Shot is waaaaayyy longer than all the other ones. Probably because it was so fun to write! Honestly, this reminds me so much of a Case Closed episode...Kidnapped Amy...anyone remember that? Let me know in the comments if you do!!

Reggie woke up groggily, a sour taste coating the interior of his mouth. He shifted around, panic rising in his chest. I can't move! Reggie wiggled his fingers. My fingers can move, but why can't I move my arms? My legs? My mouth?! His anxiety was rising through the roof. He tried to open his mouth only to realize he couldn't. His mouth tasted something not too different from the taste of glue. Tape? He thought to himself. And the sour taste...what was that? 

The bassist could hear what sounded like an engine. I'm in a car? Tears began to well up as dark thoughts swam in his mind. Where am I? 

…

Luke, Alex, and Bobby were pacing around the garage in anticipation. Reggie was supposed to have been there an hour ago. Where are you?! Luke bit his lip as a number of possible scenarios ran through his head. 

Reggie had grown up in a nice house. It wasn't nice nice, but it was definitely better than the rest of the guys' places. It was kind of ironic. Reggie had the wealthiest parents, but he was arguably the poorest of them all. Luke ran his fingers through his hair as he speculated what could have happened to him.

Did his parents hurt him again? Has he been kidnapped? Is he lying somewhere in the gutter dead?! His mind flashed to the most unfortunate situations. Unbeknownst to Luke, one of those options was correct. 

…

The car stopped abruptly at what Reggie could only imagine was a cheap gas station by the smell of petrol in the air. He attempted to move his arms now. They're tapped too. He deduced by the sound of crinkling coming from the motion he was making. Reggie had prepared for this moment for some time. His father was a businessman, but not a very good one. He made money from loans, bets, gambling. Reggie had always known ever since he saw some tall guy in dark glasses put a beating on his dad. Reggie had been 13 at the time. 

He gulped as thoughts defiled his innocent mind. What are they gonna do to me when they find out my dad won't pay them a cent? 

…

Alex fretted from inside the studio. Reggie thought he didn't know, but he had known ever since he was 13. The Shadas were wealthy. Real wealthy. Alex had found out one day when he had snuck over to Reggie’s to see what it was really like. Reggie had never even considered inviting them over. That day, the same day Reggie had seen his father get beaten up, Alex had comforted him through sobs of "Don't let the bad man hurt me" and "Please, please don't let him find me." Alex hadn’t understood at the time, but eventually he had figured it out. Reggie hadn't seen a bad man that day, he had seen two. From that day forward, he vowed to keep Reggie safe. Just because his parents were rotten to the core, didn't mean Reggie was a bad seed. In fact, he was the complete opposite. Reggie was a light, and Alex hoped to God that light would never get snuffed out. 

…

"He's gonna have to pay up sometime." A scratchy voice snarled. "We have his kid. What parent wouldn't do anything to get their kid back?" 

A second voice joined the conversation. "Let's hope he can get it in time, I'd hate to see what would happen if he can't." He chuckled, the other guy, clad in dark glasses and a coat, joined in moments later. 

…

Bobby had always seen Reggie as no different than a flighty animal. Sometimes he was all cuddles and sunshine, the other times he would barely let anyone touch him. And by anyone, Bobby really meant himself. It didn't bother him too much that Reggie shied away from him more than the others…well, ok so it did bother him. Bobby didn't know why Reggie was so scared of him at times. A voice tickled the back of his brain. It's because you remind him of his father. Bobby tried to fight the voice, yet, eventually, the little devil on his shoulder won. Maybe I am like his father...The thought was enough to make Bobby cry. 

…

The car began moving again. Reggie's head whipped back against the side of the car at the sudden motion. He would have yelped if not for the tape on his mouth. Thoughts crept into his mind. 

Do the guys even know that I'm gone? How are they gonna find me? I'm doomed! 

His pulse raced. The car skirted to a halt once more. Reggie heard the car unlock. Seconds later, he heard the trunk pop. That's it. He thought as tears rolled down his cheeks. I'm never going to see my friends again…

…

Luke decided finally that enough was enough. They were going to search for Reggie. Luke didn't know what it was, he just had a feeling that something horrible was happening to him. He swallowed the spit that felt like a stone in his throat. Reggie. He thought. I promise...we will find you. 

…

The three boys, Luke, Alex, and Bobby, appeared behind Reggie's house. Bobby and Luke looked quizzically at each other. Reggie's house was nice...why didn't he say something before? Both of them wondered to themselves. Alex didn't appear to be phased. 

They went around the house to where Reggie's bedroom window was. Alex instructed for Bobby to give him a leg up so he could climb inside. Bobby leaned down and locked his hands together. He hoisted him up.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, the window was unlocked as usual. He had figured it would be, Reggie always kept it unlocked in the event that he had to escape from his parents. He climbed inside. The sight before him knocked the breath right out of him. 

The room before him was in utter chaos. Pillows were thrown everywhere, Reggie’s piggy bank, shaped in the form of a stormtrooper, was smashed to smithereens, and his Sunset Curve poster, once hanging over his bed proudly, was nowhere to be seen. 

"Well, what do you see?!" Luke called from below. 

"His room is trashed." Alex said hesitantly. "It-it almost looks like someone had a fight in here." Alex gulped.

"I'm coming up!" Alex heard before Luke came tumbling over the window sill. "Ouch!" Luke mumbled. 

Luke looked around the room in shock. "Man this place is trashed." He commented. Alex looked at him glumly. 

"I'm just gonna keep watch." Bobby yelled from outside. 

The two boys searched around the room for any clues as to Reggie’s whereabouts. Nothing. Luke glanced a look at Reggie’s desk. Something strange laid across it. He stepped closer, his eyes growing wider as he recognized the Sunset Curve poster that had once adorned Reggie’s wall. He flipped it over.

Luke gasped loudly and covered his hands to his mouth. Alex turned around quickly. "What is it?!" Luke stepped backwards slowly as he pointed his finger to the poster. Alex slowly turned his head to look. He gasped. 

The note, written in big, black, poorly written letters read: WE HAVE YOUR SON. IF YOU WANT HIM BACK ALIVE BRING ME THE MONEY YOU OWE ME TO…

An address and time was listed after the threatening text. Alex turned around to look at Luke, both of their eyes glowed with worry. Quickly, as if silently communicating a plan, they scrambled back out the window down where Bobby had been waiting. 

Bobby let out a sigh as the others joined his spot below Reggie's bedroom window. "What took you guys so long?" Bobby asked. "Did you find anything out about Reggie." 

Luke and Alex looked at each other and then quickly back at Bobby. "He-he...Luke started. 

"Somebody's taken him." Alex finished, his tone dark. "And we're gonna get him back." 

…

The three boys pulled up to the alleyway in a beat up Chevy pickup. The car was Bobby’s--a little gift from his old man. Needless to say, the truck was nothing to look at, but it did its job. They exited the vehicle, making sure that the truck was parked in a place no one could easily see. If the kidnappers did see them, they would definitely know something was up. 

About five minutes after the time the poster instructed them to get there, Luke, Bobby, and Alex saw a dark-colored car pull up into the alleyway. That’s gotta be them. Luke gulped. Who else but a kidnapper would drive such a shady-looking car. 

The dark-colored car’s engine hummed to a stop. The boys hid behind a particularly crusty looking hotdog stand. Sam N’ Ella’s. Luke made a mental note that they’d have to try it one of these days. That is, if they got out of here alive. 

Two guys in the front seat stepped out of the vehicle. “Doesn’t look like anyone showed.” The first mused. He was tall with dark hair and red-tinted glasses. 

The second spoke up. “We’ll give 'em five minutes. Then we shoot the kid.” He pulled out a cigarette and lighter. As if what he just said meant absolutely nothing to him, he casually lit the end of the cigarette. 

Bobby’s hand curled into a fist. “Oh what I’d like to do to them right now...he stepped forward. Luke pulled him back quickly. 

“Do that and they’ll probably kill us...and Reggie.” Luke’s voice cracked. 

“We gotta find Reggie and get out of here.” Alex whispered urgently. The other two nodded in agreement. 

Luke pointed to the trunk. “Any guesses as to where the two morons have him?” his lip curled up mischievously. Alex smirked.

“Ok, here’s the plan...Alex whispered his idea to the two boys, grins crawling larger and larger across their faces as he continued. 

“Hotdogs, get your HOTDOGS!!!” Luke had gone behind the presently abandoned hotdog stand and thrown on a dirty white apron. The two men looked at each other. When did he get here? 

They approached the stand, scowls across their faces. 

Now was Bobby’s chance. Slinking from his hiding spot behind some garbage cans, Bobby ran over to the parked car. He took out a bobby pin Alex had given him. Luckily he knew how to pick locks since Middle School. Let’s just say he had wanted to take a girl he had met to the boiler room for some alone time. The girl hadn’t wanted any part of it, but at least Bobby had gotten a skill out of his endeavor. 

He twisted the pin into the lock. From inside the car he could hear movement. It’s ok Reg. I’m gonna get you out of here! Bobby thought as he worked to open the stubborn lock.

The two men had reached the hotdog stand. “Beat it kid, we’ve got business here.” The taller man said. 

Luke pretended to be stupid. “Do you guys want a hotdog or somethin’?” He drew out the last word, attempting to sound charismatic even though his palms were sweating like crazy and his heart was beating at an alarming rate. 

Alex shot Luke a wide-eyed glance as he willed Bobby to work faster.

The lock finally gave way. Bobby sighed heavily in relief. Unfortunately, as he opened the door the hinge gave a loud squeak! Bobby froze. Reggie looked up at him with wide eyes. 

The two men turned to see Bobby, then turned quickly back to Luke. “YOUUU!!!” The second man fummed. Luke gave up a sheepish grin before ducking behind the hotdog stand. 

Alex, now that they had been spotted, bolted over to Bobby and began helping him with Reggie. He took off the tape coving Reggie’s mouth. 

“Boy am I glad to see you.” Reggie breathed. Alex smiled at him warmly.

“No time for that now, we gotta get out of here!” Bobby cried as he finished removing the tape from Reggie’s legs. The two men were in front of the car now. 

“Hey!” They yelled. The man in the red glasses went over to the passenger’s side and began searching for something in the glove compartment. 

Alex untied Reggie’s hands and helped him out of the trunk. Reggie stumbled. “Woah.” Bobby caught him.

“You ok?” His voice reflected concern as he wrapped Reggie’s arm around his shoulders to support him. Reggie nodded. 

The tall guy seemingly found what he was looking for because the two of them were now at the center of the car, just mere feet away from Bobby, Alex, and Reggie.

“Hey!” Luke called. He was standing next to the hotdog stand. The two men turned to look at him. “Leave my friends alone!” Luke began chucking random condiments at the guys that he had found stored away in the hotdog stand. 

A pickle slice landed on the man in red glasses’ face. “Arrrrgggh!!” He yelled as he advanced towards Luke. Luke ducked back behind the stand. 

Bobby, Reggie, and Alex used that as their opportunity to run. With Reggie leaning against their shoulders, the three ran out of there as fast as possible. 

The man in red-tinted glasses held his gun up to the stand. “You’re finished!” He roared. He got closer to the stand. To his surprise, the boy that had been chucking pickles at them earlier was completely gone. “Hey, where’d he go?” He looked around confused. The other guy approached and just shrugged his shoulders. The taller one hit his shoulder. 

Police sirens could be heard in the distance. “Let’s get out of here.” The two of them scrammed. 

…

The three boys collapsed on a bench as they figured they had run far enough. Reggie instantly broke down in tears. “Luke! What about Luke! He-he sacrificed himself...for...me!!!” His sobs intensified. Bobby and Alex exchanged a nervous glance. 

“What’s all this talk about sacrifice.” A voice chuckled from behind him.

“LUKE!!!!” All three boys shouted in unison. 

Luke smiled. He looked absolutely dreadful. He smelled worse than the back of Sunset Boulevard, his skin was covered head-to-toe in grime, and his usually fluffy brown hair was matted to his skull. 

“Wha-what happened to you?!” Alex questioned incredulously. 

Luke laughed before grinning widely. “So...the guy’s approaching me with a gun right? They all nodded, eagerly awaiting him to continue...and that’s when I saw it...a sewage grate!” Luke sounded a bit too happy for a guy who almost died. “I climbed down, and that was that!”

They all stared at him. “Ok.” Alex said blatantly. 

“Soooo...what do you wanna do now since this thing is all over?” Bobby asked casually. 

“Pizza?” Reggie suggested. 

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed this One-Shot. I know this one took a surprising turn from the tone of the rest of the One Shots I've written so far. For the next chapter I'm thinking of doing either a Luke or Bobby-specific fic...


	6. Playing For Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the next few One-Shots I will be looking into how the guys met. So without further ado, here's how Reggie and Luke met!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, earlier in my One-Shots I indicate that the boys have been friends for a very long time. For the next couple One-Shots, I'm taking a different take and suggesting they all met at some point in high school. Enjoy!! By the way, the song in this one is based off "This Band Is Back" from JATP, but this is before Reggie met the guys.

Every morning was the same routine. The same getting out of bed at 7:15; the same going to school at 8:00; the same getting supplies at the locker pad before classes, chaos swimming around you as nerds get shoved in their lockers, jocks bump chests together to rally before the game, and loners...well...stay alone. Luke sighed as he absent-mindedly pulled a notebook from his locker. Today was gonna be like every other day. He would go to English, probably fall asleep in Calculus, trudge through Economics, and perk up slightly when Chemistry came around (really only because that was the class Jessica was in; she was "smokin'" according to Bobby). 

For the most part, Luke followed his regularly scheduled program. He made it through English, got through Calculus with only having dozed off once, and passed Economics easily. Heck, he had even enjoyed Economics today. Everything was normal, until Chemistry came around. 

There was a new student in class. Reginald Shada, the teacher had introduced. Luke eyed him up and down. He seemed cool. Afterall, he was dressed in ripped jeans, red flannel, and a leather jacket. But, with a name like Reginald, this guy has to be a first-class jerk. Luke figured as the boy took his seat next to Jessica. Luke internally fumed. He had to sit next to Jessica...hmm? He made a mental note to establish dominance after class.

Reggie sat there quietly, his nose turned into his notebook as he jotted down notes about the lab they were going to be doing. After a while, his hands started shaking. Luke looked at him quizzically from across the room. He cocked his head as he saw a teardrop fall and hit the page Reginald had been taking notes on. The boy in flannel had turned his body around quickly, hoping that no one had seen him. 

The bell rang and Luke found himself following the new kid in curiosity. Everything seemed alright about him now. I mean, he's not crying anymore...Luke debated turning around and heading home, yet something in his mind told him to keep following the mystery. 

Reggie looked around, duffle bag in hand, before entering the men's bathroom. Luke followed sneakily, hoping he wouldn't be seen. 

Luke heard struggling in the stall in the bathroom. It sounded like someone was trying to change into really tight clothing. He remained silent. At the clattering of the lock, Luke ducked behind the stall door. 

Reggie walked out wearing a suit and tie. It looked like he was about to go attend an important dinner or something. Reggie looked in the mirror. His frown was apparent, deep lines creased the edges of his mouth indicating that the face he was making was one he made often. Luke tensed as he saw Reggie try to force himself to smile, checking in the mirror to make sure it was convincing. It was not. 

Reggie tensed and turned around quickly. He had spotted Luke. Luke ducked out of his hiding spot and sheepishly grabbed his neck. 

"Uhh…" Luke really had no idea what to say, or how to explain himself for that matter. Reggie just stared at him. "What's the suit for?" Luke eventually choked. Reggie stuttered.

"I-uh-I." He looked like he was about to puke. Apparently talking to people was also something he didn't do that often. Eventually he pulled himself together. "I gotta go." He quickly grabbed his duffle, shoved past Luke, and practically ran out the bathroom. Luke stood there for a while, trying to comprehend what just happened. He didn't know why, but a few seconds later he found himself running after him. "Hey, wait!" He yelled down an empty hallway. 

Somehow, after questioning various students, Luke found Reginald walking alone in the direction of a line of rundown houses. That's odd. Luke thought. I woulda pegged this guy for a rich kid. Turns out Luke wasn't wrong after all. A few moments after following him, Luke noticed a nice-looking car parked on the side of the road. Reggie approached the vehicle, with a sigh he climbed into the back seat. Luke heard the engine rev. A second later the car was speeding away. Uhh...Luke hesitated for a moment. He was sure he saw Reginald turn around and look straight at him. 

…

Luke put his hands in his pockets as he strolled along the streets of L.A. Even though it was nearly 9:00, the atmosphere buzzed with life. Lights twinkled vibrant neon colors, street vendors advertised their specials, and chatter could be heard as passerbys took in the sights. 

Luke sighed as he strolled along. Despite all the excitement to be found in the City of Angels, he couldn't help but feel down. Something had been weighing heavily on his mind for the past couple of days. He couldn’t put his finger on it. It was the way the boy had looked at him. It had been a sad look, like a puppy that was saying goodbye to its owner for the last time. He began to hum lightly as he passed streetlight after streetlight. He was just about to stop to try to get something to eat when he heard something that peaked his interest: singing. 

Luke peeked around the corner to look into the alleyway. He let out a small gasp at what he saw. It was him. Reginald. The new kid. He remained where he was as the kid strummed a ukulele and continued singing, a small crowd gathered around him. 

"I'm saying can you? Can you hear me?" 

The audience responded with an energetic shout. "Loud and clear!" 

"Cause we gotta get-gotta get ready!" 

He paused and slapped the strings of his ukulele silent. "Cause it's been years!" He shouted with a small laugh, a grin forming at the corner of his mouth. He continued playing. 

"Waoh-ah-oh. This music's back.

Waoh-AH-oh, my music's back." He began swirling around as he strummed his ukulele in a catchy beach-like tune. "Wa-oh-ah-oh wah-ooh-ah-oh, my music's back." 

The boy continued grooving as the group joined in dancing around him. Eventually, Luke found that he too was joining in on the dancing, his smile grew big as he found himself joining in on the jam. "Bada-ba-ba-bah." He sang, his heart fluttering as the music filled him with passion. 

"Woo-ho-ah-ho, wa-hoo-ah-ooh, my music's back." Reggie ended the song strumming a final cord on his ukulele. He smiled widely as many of the crew who had been dancing clapped and deposited spare change in his ukulele case. Eventually, Luke approached. 

"Hey, that was pretty rad." He said as he smiled at the boy. 

Reggie smiled, his head still facing downward. He had yet to notice Luke. "Thanks." He mumbled while counting the money he had earned. 

"Ya know, I think we have Chemistry together Reginald." 

Reggie instantly cringed at his words. "Reggie." He corrected. "Please, call me Reggie." 

Luke cocked his head, but smiled after understanding crossed his mind. "Reggie." He stuck out a hand. "I'm Luke." 

Reggie stared hesitantly at the hand for a while. After a minute had passed, he grabbed his hand and shook it. Luke grinned. 

"You're pretty good. Do you play anything else?"

Reggie instantly perked up at the question. "Oh, I play bass, piano, and a little guitar. I-I also play banjo." He grabbed his neck sheepishly as he listed the last instrument, his face reddening. 

"Rad." Luke smiled at him and gave him a small cuff on the shoulder. Reggie looked stunned. "I play guitar. But I also write music. Kinda like you." Luke’s eyes lit up as he mentioned writing music. 

Reggie’s grin grew slightly. A few awkward seconds passed before he bent down to finish counting his money. "Ahh man!" He sighed. $9.00, not enough. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?" 

"Oh...Reggie stuttered...It-it’s just I thought I might have earned enough to get a pizza. I'm a dollar short." He sighed.

"You-you're playing for pizza?" Luke let out a laugh. 

Reggie looked downcast. "Yeah." He said quietly.

"Nah bro, that's cool." Luke punched his shoulder lightly again. "Here." He handed him a dollar that had been scrunched up in his pocket. Reggie looked at the offering.

"A-are you sure?" He asked incredulously. 

"Yeah man, you were really good." He flashed him an encouraging look. 

Reggie smiled. "Wha-why don't you come with me? I know a good place. They have meat lovers…Luke’s stomach instantly growled. 

They both laughed. "I think my stomach heard you before I did." Luke chuckled. "Yeah man, let's go." He swung his arm around Reggie's shoulder causing him to do a double take. He thought about saying something, but he decided against it. They both needed this right now.

At that moment, the two of them walked away onto the streets of L.A., arms wrapped around each other like they had been friends for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Reggie and Luke's meeting for the first time! Maybe I'll pick up on this backstory at some point...Comment below if you would like that, or leave me suggestions for future prompts. I appreciate all of you guys!!! <3


	7. Dodgeball and the Color Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this started out as a Alex meets Reggie and Luke One-Shot. Buuuut, it kinda turned into a Alex meets Reggie and notices Luke (if ya know what I mean lol) One-Shot. Summary: Reggie and Alex find themselves playing the one game both of them hate: dodgeball! What could go wrong??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this! As always, suggestions, comments, and kudos appreciated! Love ya guys!

Reggie high-fived Luke as they just finished talking about getting decent grades on the English exam they had taken just yesterday. Decent being an "A" for Reggie and a "C" for Luke. Luke had been really proud, he only ever got "D"s before. That is, before Reggie had started tutoring him. 

The bell rang moments later, indicating the boys needed to get to class. Luke would be heading in the direction of the Physics classroom, Reggie to Physical Education--his least favorite class. 

Reggie shuffled into the boy's locker room in the small gym their school offered. You'd think the gym would be larger for a school in L.A., but that was not the case at Los Feliz High. Los Feliz had always been more of a musical school. Sports really didn't get much of a budget. Well...the lacrosse team was well-financed, but that was about it.

"Gray not really your color?" A soft voice piped up behind Reggie as he fidgeted with the rim of his shirt.

Reggie froze. "I-uh, I prefer red." He said awkwardly.

The small voice chuckled. "Pink. That's me." 

Reggie turned around intrigued. "Ha-hi." He said shyly as he sheepishly rubbed his neck. 

The boy that had talked to him was pulling on a gray shirt just like Reggie’s. It was mandatory to wear one to gym class. At least, since that was the case, they were all in the same boat. No one more special than the rest. Reggie was grateful for the fact. Everyone wearing the same thing meant he would have less of a chance standing out...or so he hoped. 

"Hi." The boy smiled warmly once he had pulled the shirt completely over his head. "I'm Alex." He held out his hand.

Reggie wasn't sure where this guy's courage was coming from. If it had been him, he would never have introduced himself to...well...anyone. "Reggie." Reggie was surprised at how quickly he had taken the handshake. Usually that would have been the point that he made up some excuse to leave. 

The two guys shook hands before breaking apart to leave for the gym. Class had just begun. 

"Ok. Listen up!" Their coach put her hands on her hips as she looked at the group of guys back and forth. "Today we are going to be playing a healthy game of...DODGEBALL!!! Reggie flinched so hard that he had taken a step backwards. The teacher had practically screamed the word for one, and for two...dodgeball?! Seriously?! Reggie thought he might just about pass out.

Reggie shot a glance in Alex's direction. The boy looked sick himself. Alex shot a glance back. He sighed. At least someone felt the same way he did about dodgeball. 

In a matter of minutes, the guys were split up into two teams. The gray team. And the other gray team? Reggie didn't really understand how they were supposed to tell who their teammates were. Not like it really mattered, he was going to die no matter what. 

"Looks like you and I are on the same team." Obviously Alex had been paying attention to who was on which team. Reggie smiled. 

"Might as well go down together?" He chuckled shyly. Alex laughed. 

"Yeah, man." He gave him a look that indicated he truly meant what he said. Even though the two of them had just met, it felt as though they shared a silent bond with each other. Maybe it was their mutual dislike of dodgeball and the color gray. Maybe it was something else. Reggie wasn't quite sure what it was, but he had the feeling that he could trust Alex with anything. 

"Play ball." The coach blew her whistle and the game began. 

"Watch out!" A guy with bright orange hair yelled as his teammate got sucker punched in the gut with a dodgeball. 

"Umph." The boy fell down with a thud as he held his stomach in pain. 

"Grab the ball you moron!" Another voice yelled in the fray. 

"Who ya callin' moron, you-you MORON!!" Alex mentally facepalmed at the guy's response. He was attending school with a bunch of idiots.

Reggie stood in the corner of the gym as balls flew everywhere. Shouts as well as dodgeballs came from all directions, drowning out all sense of reality. He dropped the ball he had been holding. Slowly he dropped to his knees and covered his ears with his hands. He screwed his eyes shut. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. He prayed as the noise thundered around him. 

Balls hit the wall like claps of thunder. Reggie drew his knees in tight and buried his face between them. His breathing started to pick up until he could only make out shallow huffs. Make it stop. Make it stop! 

Suddenly, like the rainbow that appears after a storm, he was there. Alex was there. "Hey, man. Breathe with me ok?" He kneeled down next to him and began counting to four in exaggerated inhales and exhales. 

Reggie tried desperately to copy him, but the noise was still getting to him. He covered his ears again as tears welled up in his eyes. "It-it’s so loud." He whispered. Alex nodded in understanding. 

"Just listen to my voice ok?" He reached up and gently pulled Reggie’s hands away from his ears and held them tightly in his own. Reggie didn't shy away this time, his hands firmly squeezing Alex's as the dodgeballs rained down around him. 

"Hey losers." Alex froze as he turned around to see who had addressed them. A jock with short hair and ripped muscles stood with a dodgeball held firmly between his hands. Alex gulped. He looked around. They were the only two members left on their team.

"Don't do it." Alex said cooly as he looked at the three guys left on the other team, their dodgeballs raised ready to launch. "Can't you see this is bothering him?" His voice pleaded for them to leave them alone. 

"So?" The jock asked rhetorically. He sniggered. "Nail 'em!" He ordered as he threw his ball with amazing force at Alex and Reggie. 

Alex acted quickly. He threw his arms out and made himself a human shield in front of Reggie. He grunted as the balls hit him hard in the back, one after another like stones. 

He pulled back after the pelting had stopped, breathing hard as he rubbed his back where the dodgeballs had hit the worst. A moment passed. Alex was out. Reggie was not. 

The guys in the other team stood there with large smiles upon their faces. They chest bumped each other in victory, eyes glowing fire. 

Seconds later, the fire died. They looked at each other in confusion. The boy that had been huddled in the corner crying was now standing in front of them, his eyes downcast, breathing heavy. He looked up. His eyes were dark pools of fury. 

That's when it happened. Out of nowhere, the guy on the left was down, his hand rubbing his left arm where the dodgeball had hit him. The right one fell next, the ball had hit him right on the top of his head. Reggie held the last dodgeball in his hands, he was aiming right for the jock. 

"Woah, woah now. Take it easy." The jock put up his hands and began backing away. Reggie faked a quick swing. The jock whimpered as he ran out of the gym, he didn't even realize that Reggie had never even thrown the ball. 

Claps erupted from behind him. His team (well...maybe his team? Reggie wasn't sure cause they were still all wearing gray) began cheering loudly. Reggie didn't take in the crowd instead, he went to Alex's side.

"Wha-what you did for me...thanks man." Reggie said awkwardly as he held out his hands. Alex took them and Reggie helped him to his feet. 

"You were not too bad yourself." He laughed at the understatement. Reggie had crushed those dudes.

"Yeah...Reggie coughed...I just don't like it when people are trying to hurt my friends." 

Alex's heart skipped a beat. Friends? Does that mean… 

Reggie smiled as though he could hear Alex's thoughts. "You wanna maybe get some pizza sometime? I'll have to introduce you to Luke...you two would get along great! Especially if you play an instrument." 

Alex paused. How does he know I play an instrument? Lucky guess?? "Yeah, I play the drums." He commented. 

"Sweet!" Reggie smiled widely. "Well, let me know when you wanna get that pizza!" He called as he left to go get changed back into his normal clothes.

After the bell rang Alex walked promptly out of gym class. He paused as he saw Reggie greet a guy in the hallway. His whole body froze as realization hit him. That must be Luke. He blinked quickly and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Man he's hot! He made a mental note to take Reggie up on getting pizza. There was no way he was gonna miss the chance to meet this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the subtle hint at romance. Well...NOT SORRY! I love me some cliffhangers! Hopefully you guys enjoyed the platonic friendship and hurt/comfort nonetheless. I'm not really great at writing romantic scenes, so I left this one with just a hint! <3 I mean, it is the first time Alex saw Luke...they got time lol XD


	8. The Bathroom Scene Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of the scene you've been waiting for! Part Two to come soon. Summary: Reggie doesn't come to rehearsal and Luke wants to know what's up. Or: Alex and Luke are on a mission to figure out what's up with Reggie and why he's being so secretive! Note: This fic is based off a previous chapter (the one entitled "Playing for Pizza"). Be sure to read that so you know which "bathroom scene" I'm referencing! Another note: The song in this chapter is called "Home Is Where My Horse Is" written and performed by Jeremy Shada!!! <3<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for not updating as usual. I got super busy this week and my family also had to quarantine :(. Hopefully you like this chapter! It was getting kinda long, so I split it into two parts. Stay tuned to find out the rest!!

Luke was sitting on the couch in the studio. It had been five weeks since he had met Reggie. Two weeks since he had met Alex. One week since they had formed their band. Sunset Curve. They were going to be legends...Luke just knew it. Unfortunately, his parents had taken a lot longer to convince. Well, ok so maybe they still weren’t convinced. Luke sighed. He had run out of his house yet again that night. Oddly enough, it wasn’t his problems that troubled him at the moment. It was Reggie. 

Luke remembered the day he had met Reggie vividly. Reggie had snuck into the bathroom, duffle bag in hand. Naturally, curious as he was, Luke had followed. Luke remembered the sounds of struggling in the stall, the creaking of the lock, the man that stepped out where a teenage boy had entered. He remembered tucking behind the stall door, watching a scene play out that he had no right to see. He remembered the feeling in his gut. A sick, tight feeling that made him extremely uncomfortable. Above all these things, however, he remembered the look on Reggie's face the most. It was a smile, yes. But it stretched a little too widely across his face, his teeth gritting together like it was taking all his effort to hold his muscles in this forced position. 

Luke’s heart had broken that day. And when Reggie had finally caught sight of him, he had no idea what to say. What he regretted the most about the exchange was exactly that. He hadn’t said anything. Well, Luke supposed he had tried. But it wasn’t hard enough. He wished so desperately to be able to go back to that moment. To ask him what was wrong. To ask him why he had been crying in Chemistry class. Ask him why he had to change clothes before leaving school. Ask him why he had turned around and stared hopelessly out the window when his parents drove him away. He should have asked then. Luke thought. He just hadn’t had the courage. Well...he thought to himself. That was then, this is now. And it’s now or never. 

Luke took in a deep breath before picking up his guitar. Right now, he would practice. But as soon as Reggie gets here...he thought...I’m going to ask him what’s wrong.

Luke strummed cords on his guitar for what felt like an eternity. Finally, he heard the creaking of the studio door. 

“Reggie!” Luke exclaimed excitedly. Silence greeted him.

“Nope. Sorry, it’s just me.” Alex answered somewhat awkwardly. 

“Oh.” Luke’s voice dropped in disappointment. 

“Well you don’t have to sound so disappointed.” Luke raised an eyebrow in concern, Alex sounded disappointed himself. 

“I’m sorry.” Luke apologized as he looked down at his feet. “It’s just, I was hoping it was Reggie. I really got to speak with him about something. It was Alex’s turn to raise an eyebrow. The tone of Luke’s voice revealed that he was really concerned. 

“Didn’t you hear, Reggie’s not coming tonight.” Luke’s whole demeanor changed. He looked extremely distressed at what Alex had just said. 

“Oh.” Luke said again. 

“Yeah, he has like this dinner thing he has to go to. I saw him change in the bathroom and asked him about it. That’s when he told me what he was doing tonight.” Alex explained. 

“Wait. You saw him change at school?!” Luke’s eyes widened.  
“Yeah...why? Why does that matter?” Alex asked in confusion as to why Luke was acting so strange about the whole situation. I mean, it was just a family dinner. 

Luke started pacing back and forth. “Well...he was changing in the bathroom...and, the way he looked at me when they drove away...the crying in Chemistry class...that forced smile…” Luke trailed off as he continued pacing. A few moments later, he stopped cold. “Alex…

Alex stared at him and held up his hands. “What?!” 

“Something’s wrong with Reggie.” Luke said in response.

“Well, DUH!!” Alex stared at Luke who was just standing there with a blank expression. 

“C’mon.” Alex grabbed Luke’s arm. “Let’s go find Reggie.” 

…

Luke and Alex hide behind the bushes of a very large, white house. The house wasn’t big enough to be considered a mansion, but Alex guessed that it was probably close. 

“Are you sure this is his house?” Luke asked doubtfully.

“The yellow pages never lie my friend.” Alex responded. “Plus, this address is the only one I could find listed under Shada, Lillian and Gregory. Not too many of those in L.A.” He chuckled. 

“I guess…” Luke still seemed unsure of the whole thing. I mean, Reggie always came to school in ripped jeans and leather. Whoever lived here probably wore Louis Vuitton and Chanel. 

“Hey, get down!” Alex nudged Luke in the shoulder. 

“What?!” Luke rubbed his shoulder. Alex pointed to a window on the side of the house. A window which Reggie was currently climbing out of, duffle bag slugged over his shoulder. 

Luke stared. “What’s he doing?” 

“I don’t know. But let’s follow him.” Alex put his hand on Luke’s shoulder and pulled him in his direction. The two of them began following Reggie as he made his way out of his window, on the street that his house was on, and through several alleyways that eventually led to a part of downtown Los Angeles. 

After a while Luke and Alex saw Reggie duck into what appeared to be some sort of phone booth. 

“What is he Superman or something? What does he have to hide?!” Luke looked at Alex incredulously. 

Reggie stepped out of the booth moments later. Unlike when he walked in clad in a polo shirt and nice jeans, he was now dressed in common street clothes. Red flannel, ripped black jeans, white tee, and a necklace with a silver bar hanging down from the chain. 

“Some Superman.” Alex commented sarcastically. 

“Wha-why is he always changing? I-I don’t get it. If he likes wearing that why doesn’t he just wear it in front of his family?” Luke was clearly flustered. Alex shrugged. 

“C’mon, he’s on the move.” Luke nodded as he ducked behind some trash cans in the alleyway and began to crawl on hands and knees as to not be seen by Reggie. Alex just walked straight past him. Luke hissed. “Hey! You’re gonna get us caught!”

Alex shook his head, internally laughing at how Luke was acting. “You’re not 007! Just act normally!” He laughed out loud. Luke shot him a look. 

The two followed Reggie to a place Luke found to be extremely familiar...

“Hey! This is the same alleyway I found Reggie in when I first met him.” Luke looked at Alex as he grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of view. 

“Whadya do that for?!” Alex puffed. Luke put a finger to his lips indicating he should be quiet. Alex nodded, hesitant, but he trusted Luke’s judgement on this one. 

In the alleyway, resounding off the dark walls and echoing into the buzzing night, the soft strum of a banjo could be heard, an equally soft voice accompanying it.

"Home...

What is it really?

Sometimes it’s someone and not a place,

It’s that feelin’ of being safe,

It’s about who you’re with,

At the end of the day..."

(and for me) Reggie paused and stared out blankly for a second in thought before continuing.

"Home is where my horse is,

Ridin’ through the trees by the river,

Feel that summer breeze,

Smile gettin’ bigger.

Home is where my horse is,

Don’t need a house or a roof,

I just lace up my saddle,

Lace up my boots.

‘Cause home,

Is where my horse is..."

(a two, three, four) Reggie strummed his banjo, passion rising in his voice. 

"I don’t need those streets,

And I don’t need those city lights,

I don’t need no fancy car,

I just hop on my horse and ride..."

(whoo) He whistled, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. 

"Home is where my horse is,

Ridin’ through the trees by the river,

Feel that summer breeze,

Smile gettin’ bigger.

‘Cause home is where my horse is,

I see that beautiful beast,

Ridin’ up to me,

And I know,

That I am home..." 

Reggie strummed the final cord on his banjo. Unlike the last time Luke had seen him, no one was around to cheer him on. Reggie was all alone. But, not for long. 

"Reg. Th-that was beautiful." Luke stood before the bassist. Reggie raised his head slightly, his eyes red. 

"C'mon Reggie. Let's go home." Alex patted his shoulder as the three of them left for the studio. We have a lot to talk about. Alex thought as they drifted into the buzz of L.A. 's neon lights, their presence and Reggie’s performance now ghosts to the ever-changing scene of the City of Angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this part of "The Bathroom Scene". More to come on what exactly was going on with Reggie in my previous fic! This is only the beginning :D


	9. The Bathroom Scene Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie finally explains his secret to Luke and Alex. AND...Alex has a secret of his own? Note: Make sure to read the previous chapter entiled "The Bathroom Scene Part One" to understand this one! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the SHORTEST thing I have ever written and posted. That being said, it is the second part to "The Bathroom Scene" and I just felt like it needed to end there. I mean, don't you ever just FEEL like something's right. Well, I felt like it was right to end here, so I didn't write anymore for it. Sorry if that disappoints anyone...

“Sooo....” Luke brought up as he looked across from where Reggie was sitting on the couch in the studio. Reggie looked down and fidgeted uncomfortably. 

“Take your time.” Alex shot Luke a glare. 

“I-I um...I didn’t want to tell you. I thought maybe you’d think it was stupid or somethin’.” Reggie mumbled. 

Alex looked at him, his expression soft. “Nothing you say could ever be stupid.” He assured him. Luke shot him a look as if to say “Really? Are you sure about that?” Alex just gave him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut.   
“Ok.” Reggie took a deep breath before beginning. “My parents don’t really allow me to dress the way I want to. I mean...I-If I dressed in flannel and ripped jeans in front of them they would probably beat--I mean disown me--and I can’t really eat pizza around them either…” He stopped and glanced up quickly at the guys before ducking his head into his hands. 

Luke stared at him, his mouth slightly agape. 

“So...I occasionally climb out my window and perform in the alleyways of L.A. so that I can ya know…play for pizza.” He gave a watery smile as he said those last words, the words Luke had used to describe it when they first met. 

Alex sighed a breath of relief. “Ya know you didn’t have to hide this from us. We would have understood.”

Reggie raised an eyebrow. “You do realize Luke’s parents don’t support his dreams at all.” Alex gestured to Luke who ducked his head in shame. “And I haven’t even dared to come out to my parents.” Once he said that he grew quiet. 

“It’s ok Alex.” Luke reassured him. “You’re safe here. We all are.” Luke looked at Reggie and smiled. 

Reggie nodded after a while. He gingerly lifted his head out of his hands. “So, you’re not mad at me?”

“For what?” Luke asked, confused. “You didn’t do anything wrong by keeping your secret identity a secret.” He smiled playfully. “You’re kinda like a real-life superhero ya know. By day a mild-mannered nobody and by night a complete bad a--” Alex cut him off. 

“Anyways, what I think Luke is trying to say, is that you don’t need to hide from us.” He smirked as he joined in with the superhero references. “Oh and every superhero needs his sidekick. Luke can be yours.” 

“Heeey, I am no sidekick!” Luke pouted. Alex grinned before chuckling. 

Reggie smiled up at them, a warm feeling growing inside of him. “You guys maybe wanna walk back with me to my folks’ place. I’d enjoy the company.” 

Luke sat on the couch and wrapped an arm around Reggie’s shoulders. “Anytime.” 

Alex smiled. “I guess that means you’ll be turning back into Clark Kent now.” He mused.   
“Yeah.” Reggie said somewhat sadly. His tone grew serious. “You guys promise you’ll keep my secret right. I mean, from like my parents and classmates.” 

“Yeah man, we’re cool.” Luke grinned. “But only if you promise not to keep any more secrets from us.”

Alex glared at Luke again. “Hey, secrets can be very useful sometimes.” 

Luke stared at him, an eyebrow raised. “Ooooh. Does someone have a secret they’re not telling us. A crush maybe?” His voice grew high as he teased the blonde drummer. 

“NO! No-nah-no. Nothing like that. I was just...ok. Nevermind. We tell each other everything.” He smiled quickly but couldn’t cover up his sheer panic. Luke grinned widely. 

Reggie smiled up at them. “No more secrets.” He promised. 

…

That night Reggie had returned home, the boys talking and laughing with him the entire way to his house. Once they were there, Reggie had instructed them to keep watch as he climbed back into his window. Once in, he had waved an “OK” and the boys had left to return to their own troubled households. Unfortunately, Reggie wished seconds later that they had stayed. 

There, standing in between the frame of his door, was his father. A frown spread heavily across his face. “Reginald.” He grabbed Reggie’s arm with an iron-tight grip. “It’s time for another lesson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed "The Bathroom Scene Part Two" despite it being super short! I'm gonna be starting on a Christmas special really soon, so I hope that makes up for it. As always, Kudos, Comments, Suggestions always appreciated! I think this is gonna be the end for Sunset Curve One-Shots...It's time to bring Julie back! <3 Thanks to all you guys for reading and going on this journey with me. Everyone has been so accepting and I just wanted to give a BIG thanks to all of y'all. I will be posting that special hopefully a week before Christmas...so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I love all you guys!! Feel free to comment if you have ideas for Sunset Curve One-Shots. I love a good writing challenge! Also, I'm just starting on Tumblr! Find me at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kikibaya


End file.
